All Tangled up
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: this is what happens when Phantom-Stelo has read too many Tangled Fanfictions and a certain ghost overhears a wish.  Stelo's story, not Frooty's
1. Chapter 1

Danny's Pov  
>"So, what do ya think?"<p>

Stel just showed us her new plot bunny for FanFiction. It was a Tangled parody, because she probably read too many of those. God knows what happens if she reads FanFiction.

"You made me... A horse..." Tucker looked at the cast list.

I snickered.

Ferb looked at the list. "I'm a horse too?"

Stel glared. "I ran out of ideas ok?"

I couldn't hold it in and burst out in laughter.

Tucker smirked and gave me a devious glance. "Guess who's a princess."

I stopped. "You made Sam a princess?"

"Uh Uh. Go look."

I walked over. "Wha- WHY AM I A PRINCESS?"

Everyone fell down laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!"

Stel stopped for a breather. "So what do you guys think?"

"Bad."

"Horrible."

"Stupid."

Stel frowned. "I tried ok? And besides, you don't change in appearance, you just play the role. So Danny's a prince."

"Still bad."

"Still horrible."

"I still love you Danny."

We all looked at Sam.

"I mean- Still stupid. Yea, that's it..."

Stel stood up. "Well I for one happen to like it! I- Ferb, can you turn on the fan and cue lighting?"

Ferb hit the lights.

"I wish-"

"Stelo," I started.

"-you all could see it in action, like real life!"

A green mist rose around us.

"So you have wished it, so it shall BE!"

I glared at Stel, who gave a shrug.

"Whoops?" She said, and the world went black.

END OF PROLOGUE!

Cast list:  
>Danny-Rapunzel<br>Sam- Flynn  
>Stelo-Sam's sidekick<br>Jazz-Pascal  
>Ferb&amp;Tucker-Maximus<br>Jack & Maddie-King&Queen  
>Ghost powers-Magic hair<br>Vlad-Gospel  
>Phineas-traveler who helps them later on<br>Isabella-Sam's ally and town pickpocket  
>Buford &amp; Baljeet-Knight and Monk<br>Candace&Jeremy-Happily married couple in the woods  
>Skulker&amp;Technus-Evil brothers.<br>Walker-General of soldiers

CHAPTER 1

Danny's Pov.

I woke up. Where was I? Oh yea, the tower. The sun rays peaked through the windows, and shined on my face. 'Should be about 6:50' I thought.

"I'm back!" A voice rang outside the tower.

"Father!" I jumped. Running to the window, I grabbed the rope and hauled him up.

"Thank you Daniel. And look, I got us some bread and pork!" Father climbed through the window. He pulled a basket out from under his robe.

"Great! And father... I was wondering-"

"This pork happens to be almost as good as the pork the king's cook makes in his palace! Or at least, that's what the merchant said..." He ranted on.

"Father, I want to see the lights."

Father stopped. "You mean the stars?"

"Yes, I mean no. These stars are green and the shoot across the sky every year on my birthday! I think they're made for me. And since my 13th birthday is tomorrow..." I looked at him hopefully.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Little badger, you can't be almost 13! Why look at you, your too young! Maybe 5 or 6, 7 at the most. But not 13! No, no, no, no, no!" He argued teasingly.

"Father!" I laughed.

"So no lights?" He stuck out his hand.

"No lights." I sighed and shook it.

"Good. Now what do you want for your birthday, little badger?" He smiled warmly.

"Uh... Can you get me some ash and maple wood for my model planes?"

"But little badger, that's almost 2 days by flight!"

"Please? I'm almost done with my model of the Hartman 23! I just need some ash and maple!" I pleaded.

He sighed. "Only for you, my little badger. But no going out, and don't forget to do your chores!"

"I promise!" I yelled as I lowered him.

"Take care!" he made a pink disk and floated to the forest.

I looked around. "Coast clear Jazzy!"

"I told you it's Jazz!" My friend jumped out of the closet.

"Uh huh, whatever you say Spazzy!"

"UGH!" She faked anger.

Jazz is an orphan who lived in here even before me and father did. When I was 5 I found her in a secret closet when she was eating the dead mice. Knowing father would kick her out, I hid her and fed her. She's been like a sister to me ever since.

"Aww... I'm sorry Jazz." I hugged her.

"It's ok, Danny."

END CHAPTER 1!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hurry up!" Dash ran ahead.

Phantom Stelo sighed. "Hey Sam?"

"Yea?" Sam looked at Dash and Kwan.

"Why do we need these two?"

"Because we need someone to take the blame for stealing the crown."

"And why do we need the crown?"

"Because we're thieves?"

"Oh yeah..." Phantom frowned. "And why are we thieves?"

Sam groaned.

Kwan grabbed them both. "C'mon, crowns awaiting!"

Phantom sighed. "I don't want to be a thief, I wanna be a-"

"Ok there's the castle!" Dash interrupted.

Kwan tossed them both on the roof, and jumped. "C'mon! Let's make some money!"  
>END CHAPTER 2!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Phantom Pov.

'Ow. Man, what guy tosses someone on a roof? Jeez, what are they, apes?' I thought. I watched as Kwan and Dash climbed up the tower. 'Yea, probably.' I ran after them.

"A girl can get used to this view!" I looked at the sky, endless blue with some white splotches. Then a man with a pink robe flying on a pink disk with grey hair flew by singing. "IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, KICKIN IT DOWN ON FRIDAY!" He passed us. 'Man, what a frootloop!'

"Ok, who wants to get the crown?" Sam asked.

"The hole in the roof is small, so the smallest goes." Kwan reasoned. They all looked at me.

'Why do they pick today to think?' I sighed in my head. I was lowered by the two apes near the crown. I snatched the crown, and asked, "Hey boys?"

The guards turned. I smirked. "Your flies are down."

They looked down at their tails. "But we're not even wearing pants?" when they looked up, I waved and climbed out the hole.

"IT'S THE WORK OF THAT MANSON! GET THEM!" I heard one yell. I laughed. The thrill of stealing is awesome!

We ran to the forest, and Kwan and Dash started slowing down. They were probably tired from chucking us everywhere.

Sam gave me a signal and pointed to the cliff we were nearing. I nodded. '3..2..1...' We stopped and tripped Dash and Kwan. I laughed as they tumbled down the cliff.

"MANSON! STELO!"

"SEE YA APES!" I yelled. We high-fived, and ran off into the imaginary-totally not-real-probably-in-my-head-because-it-was-like-10:00-am sunset.

END CHAPTER... Uh... Whatever it is!


	4. Chapter 4

START OF THIS CHAPTER!

No one's Pov.

After Phantom and Sam's escape, they reached a cliff. Not a puny one like that small, 100ft drop the apes tripped over, but a big one, at least 500ft deep. The only thing visible was a small branch, and the rest was fog.

Phantom looked down and frowned. "Uh..."

Sam heard steps behind her, and she held her bag close.

Two figures jumped out. One had green hair and blue eyes, the other wore glasses, a red cap, had black hair, sea green eyes, and had brown skin.

"Hey, broccoli top and... Red hat dude? I dunno. Anyway, watcha doin?" Phantom asked innocently.

Red cap dude glared. "It's Tucker. And that's Ferb. We're here for the crown."

Sam snickered. "Aww... I'm sorry... But you can't."

Ferb glared hard, and Phantom stuck her tongue out at him.

"We didn't ask for it." They eased in on Sam and Phantom. Sam looked worriedly at the sack she held, but her thoughts were interrupted when Phantom slipped and grabbed her. She screamed and grabbed Tucker, who grabbed Ferb, who grabbed... Air. And then he grabbed the branch.

Phantom stared. "Ok, this is gonna be bad." She stated.

Ferb stared. "Ya think?"

Sam looked in fake awe. "He speaks!"

Ferb groaned. The branch started to crack, and they froze.

Phantom screamed at Sam." IF YOU ATE LESS THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Sam growled, and the branch broke. They all screamed, Tucker's being the highest. Phantom's grip slipped off of Sam, and Sam let go of Tucker. A gust of wind blew them all separate ways, and unluckily for Phantom, she landed right in the tower.

END OF THIS CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

I STILL DON'T KNOW THE CHAPTER!

Danny's Pov.

Jazz was chasing me because I called her 'Spazzy' again.

"OH YOU BETTER RUN DANNY!" She yelled.

I turned intangible.

"NO FAIR!" She groaned.

I smirked. "Use what ya got, those were the rules."

"There were no rules!"

I laughed. Man, this was fun!

She ran at me, but I stopped her. A purple and black blur flew through the window and hit the wall.

"Hide!" I whispered at her. She ran to the closet, and I hid in the shadows.

The figure stood and groaned. He- No, She put a hand to her head. I grabbed the first thing my hand reached, a Wii nunchaku, and swung. She whipped around and- Turned INTANGIBLE? Was she a ghost? No, she didn't look like one. I heard Jazz gasp.

"Who's there?" She stood in a stance. "C'mon, fight me! Go ahead and try!"

"I don't want to fight." I barely stammered.

"Then why did you attack me?" She argued.

"Because you're in my house!" I yelled.

"Our house, Danny." Jazz came out of the closet.

"No, because my dad doesn't know you're here." I answered.

"Uh, your house?" She relaxed.

"Yeah, my dad and I have lived here all our lives."

"Oh, sorry. I kinda... I fell off a cliff and blew in here." She laughed nervously.

"Um... Ok, I guess..." 'She doesn't seem bad. Maybe lost, but not evil.' I thought.

Jazz looked funny at her. "How did the nunchakus go through you?"

She frowned. "Well... You see... I-" A noise interrupted her.

"Hide!" I yelled.

Jazz jumped in the closet, the girl turned invisible, but not before she got in a fighting stance, and I ran to the window with the nunchakus.

Another girl climbed through the window, and I swung good and hard. This one didn't dodge, and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Sam?" The mystery girl, the one who's conscious, asked.

**VFR: oh, and nobody owns anything, sorry stelo, but we forgot this part ^.^oh and this is chapter 5**


End file.
